The Duel
by MissBe
Summary: Companion Piece to my short "The Fight" but can be read as a standalone. A debate over potions gets a bit out of hand when you add Hermione to the mix. Note: AU for fun and laughs.


**AN: Companion Piece to my short "The Fight" But can be read independently. _Constructive_ criticism and reviews are appreciated but not necessary. I do this for your enjoyment and my like for writing. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at dinner chatting happily and eating the wonderful food Molly had prepared for the pseudo family that had been living at Number 12 Grimauld Place for quite some time. Six weeks, in fact, of having all the teachers from Hogwarts, our golden trio, and various other members of The Order of the Phoenix all living together in Number 12. Our good Mr. Potter was more than happy to loan his house to those in need of sanctuary after Hogwarts was destroyed in The Battle. Needless to say something was about to happen. Well, something did happen if you remember. Which is why our good man Sirius was sitting next to a still amused Dumbledore, and Hermione was at the other end of the table quietly, no, strike that now, quite loudly now debating with Severus Snape.

It was this lively debate, incidentally over a smell reducing potion, as was most commonly used similarly to a muggle deodorant, which covertly had the attention of the whole table. Hermione, who claimed that by adding a half of a counterclockwise stir at the end of the brewing process, would increase the potency of the potion and require less dosages during the week. Severus, or Professor Snape to Hermione, claimed it would ruin the mixture, and melt the cauldron. As the debate grew louder and louder conversation around the table died. No one had seen Severus so lively in a very long time. Since his first year at Hogwarts, in fact, before his rivalry with James Potter began. Instant silence suddenly came to the room as the two debating members of the household suddenly stopped talking and glared at each other for a full 30 seconds.

--BANG!--

Everyone jumped as Hermione's and Severus' hands hit the table and they stood up. The sound of sliding chairs against the floor gave an ominous sign. Turning together, they headed toward the doorway where Severus opened the door, bowed slightly and pointed with an open hand the way out. Gathering herself up and with an upturned nose, Hermione exited the room with Severus following right behind her. Eleven heads, those of the school staff, the two remaining golden trio members, along with Molly and Arthur, and 4 ghosts (including professor bins) lined the doorway watching the odd pair head down the hallway and enter the house Lab.

10 minutes later 11 people and 4 ghosts were standing outside the entrance to the lab with their ears to the door. The sound of clicks could be heard as though the two were competing in a chess game.

"Baron, peek your head through and see what they're doing."

"Of course, my lady."

Everyone held their breath as the Baron stuck his head through the door. When he came back through the door, he looked contemplative.

"Let us all retire back into the kitchen and we shall all have some tea. Peeves, with me." The Barron floated back toward the kitchen giving Peeves strict orders to not disturb the two in the lab.

"Ok Baron, out with it, what's going on with those two?!"

"I believe Molly, that they are having a duel."

"Duel! What do they think they're doing fighting in an enclosed space! Someone's going to get killed! We've lost enough as it is! I'm going to stop them!"

"Molly, I wouldn't advise going anywhere near that door. Allow me to explain. They are having a potions duel. With the recklessness with which they are brewing, I believe that any minute, that door will blow off its hinges."

--BOOM!--

Everyone gasped and turned towards the hallway as the door to the lab flew off its hinges and crashed into the wall. Once again, 11 people and 4 ghosts' heads were looking out the doorway to see the lab door, covered in sticky green goo, slide with a slurping sound down the wall and fall with a sickly plop to the floor. Everyone ducked back into the kitchen when Severus' green foot stepped out of the lab.

McGonagall looked up and choked on her tea as she saw Severus and Hermione enter. There had been a scramble to get to chairs and it was obvious something was different in the dynamics of the group because no one was in their normal chair, and everyone had tea. Even the Ghosts.

"Good God Severus! What's happened to you two! The Smell!"

Indeed both of them had the most horrific smell coming off of their clothing, and a large puddle of green goo was conglomerating at their feet. Severus Just glared at the transfiguration teacher and turned to leave when Hermione grabbed his hand. He looked down long enough to see green goo encase both of their hands and watched as his hand started moving up and down. Realizing that Hermione was shaking his hand, he looked up into her eyes. They were bright with excitement and happiness.

_I've done this._ Severus realized. _I've made her happy._

He smiled down at the girl who looked like a sewer rat.

"Thank you."


End file.
